Une nuit aux Sabaody
by Eva-Gothika
Summary: Après avoir étét sauvé, Kidd a une dette envers Law et ce dernier a une manière bien singulière de la lui faire payer...


Suite à son « sauvetage », Eustass fulminait. Il ne supportait pas devoir quoi que ce soir et encore moins à ce bip de Trafalgar ! Non mais comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Notre cher Captain Kidd se dirigeait d'un pas trainant vers un sous-marin jaune amarré à 2grooves de son propre navire. Il avait dit à ses hommes qu'il ne serait pas là de la nuit mais n'avait pas précisé où il serait… Bien sûr, il ne se rendit pas chez les Heart Pirates de son plein gré, non ! C'était, encore, à cause de l'autre dégénéré ! Ce dernier ne s'était absolument pas gêné pour lui rappeler qu'il avait une dette envers lui et lui demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, d'être là à 21h00.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du lieu de rendez-vous, il aperçut une silhouette se découper dans la nuit. Il ne put que reconnaitre cette silhouette élancée recouverte d'un jeans foncé et de son sempiternelle sweat jaune. La tête de cette personne étant cachée sous cet affreux (de son avis) bonnet. Lorsque le chirurgien de la mort, à l'attente des bruits de pas d'une discrétion extrême, releva la tête. Kidd ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que le visage de l'autre capitaine, ainsi éclairé par la lune, était beau, son sourire sarcastique toujours bien en place. Aussitôt, il se mit la plus grosse gifle mentale de sa vie. Cela dut se voir car Law ricana et l'interpella : « Bah alors Kidd, on est dans la lune ? » Cela le mit hors de lui. Déjà qu'il le faisait venir aussi tard alors qu'il aurait pu être, à cette heure, en si bonne compagnie…

« Bon, si on venait au sujet, Trafalgar ?

_Comme tu voudras. Tu me dois la vie et, avec les derniers événements, tu es, comme moi, coincé ici pour un certain temps. Donc, je me disais que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service.

Le visage de Law affichait ce sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Eustass ne le sentait pas du tout !

_Si tu espérais que j'accepterais de faire le cobaye pour toi, u t'es grave planté !

Law rit.

_Pourquoi voudrais-je faire une chose pareille alors qu'il y a tellement mieux à faire…et bien plus agréable, souffla-t-il de sa voix grave de prédateur.

En disant cela, il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'un Kidd qui le sentait de moins en moins.

_Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ! Que je vais accepter de jouer la pute juste pour tes beaux yeux ! Tu peux aller te faire foutre !

_Non, pas moi…C'est plutôt toi ça.

Le sourire du chirurgien et don regard devinrent sadique et transperçant. Eustass n'osait plus bouger. Law était si près qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa gorge. Law laisse courir ses mains sur le torse nu de Kidd, qui restait comme tétanisé. Son absence de réaction fit naître une étincelle de joie dans les yeux du brun qui profita de cette absence pour le trainer jusqu'à sa cabine. Une fois la porte verrouillée, il poussa très gentiment Eustass sur le lit. Traduction : il le jeta violemment. Ce dernier reprit conscience et voulut se débattre mais Law enserra ses mains dans une étreinte de fer et s'assit sur le bassin de son vis-à-vis qui émit un grognement. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas éternellement le dessus, Law prit les devants et attacha les mains de Kidd aux barreaux de son lit (utiles, n'est-ce pas ?) à l'aide de menottes en granit marin assorties à son bonnet (la classe !). Le prisonnier fut désarçonné, prit de court. Law descendit ses mains sur le torse plus que bien fait de Kidd et s'amusa à en titiller les tétons, qui se durcir sous sa douce torture, preuve irréfutable de son expérience. Eustass tenta bien de se débattre et d'abreuver notre cher chirurgien de tous les jolis noms d'oiseaux dont disposait son vocabulaire mais fut stoppé net dans son élan lorsque les lèvres de Law vinrent violemment prendre possession des siennes. Law ne demanda, bien sûr, pas la permission et profita de l'ébahissement momentané de Kidd pour visiter sa bouche et taquiner de sa langue sa jumelle. Eusassa comprit bien vite que c'était le plus âgé qui menait la danse, imposant son rythme. C'est pourtant lui qui mit fin au « baiser » en mordant Law car il manquait d'oxygène. Ce dernier, en sentant le goût de sang inondait sa bouche, esquissa un sourire des plus pervers. Il fendit de nouveau sur les lèvres maquillées du captif et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure sensuellement et ce jusqu'au sang. Puis, sans attendre, il s'attaqua au cou blanc à porter de mains, ou plutôt de bouche ! Il mordilla, suça et marqua cette peau, laissant de belles marques rouges après son passage. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives et, après avoir débarrassé le torse de Kidd de ses armes, elles s'attaquaient à sa ceinture, qui ne fit pas long feu, avant d'arracher la braguette. Le pantalon d'Eustass ne tarda pas à faire connaissance avec le sol. Le chirurgien abandonna les tétons, qu'il torturait de ses dents, pour observer sa proie sous lui. Le buste se soulevant irrégulièrement, des délicates rougeurs parsemant ses joues et une bosse bien visible et ce même à travers le tissu que représentait le caleçon. Voilà un tableau qui ravissait Law et le faisait se sentir à l'étroit dans son jeans. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se débarrassa de son sweat, qui rejoignit le pantalon du roux, avant de se pencher sur sa victime et de lui susurrer d'un ton langoureux en lui mordillant le lobe : « On dirait que t'aime ça, hein, Eustass ? »

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci grogna et détourna le visage. Law lui prit le menton, le força à le regarder et l'embrassa voracement, faisant gémir (de protestation ?) Kidd. Tandis qu'une de ses mains redessinait les (magnifiques) abdos d'Eustass, l'autre titillant l'érection de Kidd à travers le fin tissu. Puis, finalement, lui retira son boxer, étant devenu une gêne. Sans attendre, il saisit d'une poigne plutôt forte la verge fièrement dressé du capitaine, qui frémit. Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, observant le visage de Kidd rivaliser avec la couleur de ses lèvres, les yeux fermés et les lèvres serrées pour ne pas gémir. Seulement, lui, il voulait l'entendre ! Il parcourut donc de sa langue le torse de sa victime et lécha consciencieusement les tablettes de chocolat qui s'offraient à lui. Il descendit plus bas et une fois en face de l'objet de ses désirs, suça le bout du sexe d'Eustass tél un félin, appliquant toujours le même rythme de sa main sur la longueur. Sans prévenir, il le prit en bouche d'un coup, le léchant consciencieusement (et oui, encore !) en appliquant un rythme tantôt lent tantôt soutenu. Ce fut trop dur pour se pauvre Eustass qui ne put retenir ses gémissement plus longtemps qui ravir Law. Dans un dernier cri, le roux jouit. Law, fier de lui, jeta un regard victorieux à sa victime, qui lui foudroya du regard. Puis, il se débarrassa de son jeans entrainant son caleçon par la même occasion, étant vraiment devenus trop étroits. Sans laisser le temps à ce pauvre Kidd de se remettre de ses émotions et de retrouver une respiration régulière, il inséra un doigt dans son antre, très vite rejoint par un second. Kidd était tendu et se débattait légèrement. Law retira ses doigts, lui écarta les jambes pour pouvoir s'y placer, stabilisa le bassin du roux et s'enfonça dans ses chairs d'un coup de bassin sec. Cela arracha un cri à Eustass où se côtoyaient plaisir et douleur. Cependant, à la vue du membre du roux s'ériger à nouveau, le dominant comprit aisément que ce fut le plaisir qui prit bien vite les dessus. Law avait immédiatement entamait de longs va-et-vient en lui. Ses mouvements de bassin étaient rudes et bestiaux. Le corps sous lui, envieux de plus, envers et contre tout, bougeait au même rythme que lui, Kidd laissant échapper des gémissements plus qu'excitants. Law intensifia ses mouvements, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans le roux. D'un coup, Kidd émit un cri, Law ayant atteint _**le**_ point. Il sourit et tapa encore et encore la prostate sensible du Captain, qui criait de plaisir et s'accrochant fortement aux barreaux du lui (vous vous souvenez ?) à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent plus encore, si cela fut possible. Les peaux claquaient et la sueur coulait sur les deux corps férocement enlacés. La pièce était emplie des cris de Kidd et des gémissements de Law. Se sentant proche, Law saisit la verge de Kidd et y appliqua le même va-et-vient que celui qu'il exerçait en lui. N'en pouvant plus, Kidd jouit entre les deux torses si bien faits. Sous la pression des chairs se resserrant autour de lui, Law se libéra en lui dans un dernier grognement des plus animal que jamais, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bassin de sa victime. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de Kidd pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale. Une fois cela fait et le torse d'Eustass se soulevant le plus régulièrement possible depuis le début de cette soirée, Law le libéra sur un « C'était pas si mal… ». Eustass récupéra ses affaires au pas de course er s'enfuit après s'être sommairement rhabillé, rouge dut à la honte d'avoir « aimé » ce que lui avait fait ce bip de chirurgien et en promettant de se venger. Une fois la porte claquée et les pas lourds du roux, Law se laissa aller à un fou rire avant de se décider à aller prendre une douche.


End file.
